Criminal
by Aerosalo
Summary: AU, Тенши не лишалась своего поста. В одной из схваток с SSS она делает Отонаши предложение...


Дисклеймер: Мне ничего не принадлежит.

_In a world that I don't want to know  
With a message that I never want to send  
__To be freed from all of this  
I want you to quicken my end_

- Дисторшн. - Заметив, что Отонаши целится в нее, Тенши не пытается напасть, вместо этого используя свою защиту. Парень хмурится и скрипит зубами, понимая, что теперь достать ее нереально. Луна выплывает из-за облаков, давая больше света, но это не особо помогает. Остался только он один, все остальные члены Фронта сражаться на данный момент неспособны, благодаря той же Тенши. Сейчас же она просто стоит на месте, уставившись на него. Честно говоря, Отонаши очень нервировал ее взгляд. Настойчивый, ожидающий взгляд золотых глаз.  
Словно он забыл то, что был должен ей.  
Глупость все это, заверил себя Юзуру, крепче сжимая рукоять пистолета. Не то, чтобы это поможет ему — просто жест для самоуспокоения, как ни грустно было это понимать. Будто бы он знал ее раньше. На мгновение такая мысль мелькнула, но он сразу отогнал ее подальше — такого точно не могло быть.  
- Отонаши-кун, - Начинает девушка, все еще стоя в нескольких шагах от него. Отонаши почувствовал, как по его спине побежали мурашки — скорее, не от самого голоса, а от ассоциаций с ним. Уж слишком многое довелось ему видеть в исполнении этого «ангела».  
- Отонаши-кун, почему ты продолжаешь сражаться? - Он едва не опускает оружие, но в последний момент справляется с собой. Он едва не поддался ей.  
- Ответный вопрос, - Отонаши все труднее целиться в нее, будь проклят этот невинный вид, будь проклята сама Тенши. - Почему ты преследуешь нас? Почему бы не оставить нас в покое?  
Тенши просто молчит пару секунд.  
- Ты ждешь, что я отвечу на твои вопросы, проигнорировав мой. - Отонаши злобно — ну, насколько он это может, - смотрит на нее, но она, казалось, этого не замечает.  
- Никто не должен оставаться в этом мире слишком долго. - Говорит она, избавляясь от активной защиты. Тенши делает шаг вперед — скорее, предупреждая его, чем начиная атаку.  
- Это правила этого мира? Кто установил их? - Отонаши выпаливает новые вопросы, впрочем, не особо надеясь услышать от Тенши ответ. Его ожидания сбываются — Тенши резко теряет интерес к теме.  
- Ханд Соник. - Отонаши открывает огонь, едва услышав эти слова, но девушка уже получила преимущество. Взмахами лезвия она отражает все пули, с каждым выстрелом подбираясь все ближе к нему. Первый, второй, третий... щелчок. Обойма пуста, его шансы на спасение резко устремляются к нулю.  
Быстрее, чем он успевает это понять, Отонаши оказывается на земле, с Тенши, сидящей на его груди. Свободной рукой она держит его за воротник, лезвие же Ханд Соника находится в близости от его шеи, достаточной, чтобы удостовериться в непротивлении парня.  
- Кажется, - Ему мерещится, или она чему-то улыбается? - Кто-то не должен был задавать столько вопросов.  
Отонаши воздержался от ответа и, тем более, каких-либо комментариев по поводу их позиции. «Умирать» было довольно-таки больно.  
- Отонаши-кун, - Она избавляется от лезвия, маленькие ладошки теперь держатся за его плечи. Тенши снова смотрит ему в глаза, продолжая попытки убедить его.  
- Только покинь Фронт, Отонаши-кун, и все это прекратится. Покинь их, и я проведу тебя той дорогой, что ты и должен был пройти. Ты же хочешь, чтобы это все закончилось, Отонаши-кун? Ты же хочешь положить конец этой боли и страданиям?  
Он практически говорит да, снова обретая самоконтроль в последнюю секунду.  
- Будь честен с собой, Отонаши-кун. Ты ведь хочешь этого?  
Возможному ответу парня не дает произойти внезапный выстрел, заставший врасплох даже Тенши. С широко открытыми от удивления глазами она заваливается набок. Отонаши, получив шанс выбраться, немедленно использует его (скорее инстинктивно, чем на самом деле осознавая это). Он оказывается на ногах быстрее Тенши, которая не сразу восстанавливается после ранения. Но даже так, ей не требуется много времени, и Отонаши все еще не ушел далеко.  
- Дисторшн. - Но сейчас важнее остальные члены Фронта, открывшие по ней огонь. Щит делает свое дело, но своей цели они добились — Отонаши получает шанс уйти, и он не тратит его впустую.  
- ...Это еще не конец, - Шепотом говорит себе Тенши, неизвестно зачем. Самоубеждение? XxX  
- ...На этом все. - Отонаши из всех сил пытается скрыть свое удивление, когда Юри заканчивает собрание Фронта. По неизвестной ему причине она полностью пропустила последнюю часть операции, ту, что включала его и Тенши наедине. Но, прежде чем он успевает придумать хотя бы одну причину для нее сделать так, происходит еще одно событие, которого он не ожидал.  
- Отонаши-кун, останься пожалуйста. - Окликнула его Юри, когда Юзуру уже поднялся со своего места. Черт. Сейчас явно будет неудобный разговор. Юриппе бросает вполне однозначный взгляд в сторону Ноды, уже насторожившегося при упоминании имени Отонаши.  
- Нода-кун, ты свободен. - Она выделяет голосом последнюю часть, ясно давая понять, что разговор будет один-на-один.  
Еще раз неодобрительно посмотрев на Юзуру, парень последним покидает штаб, оставив в нем только двоих.  
- Отонаши-кун, - Серьезно начинает Юри. - О чем с тобой говорила Тенши?  
Заметив удивленное выражение лица парня, она продолжает.  
- Ведь это так, да? Она уговаривала тебя на что-то? - Импровизированный допрос идет дальше.  
Отонаши сдается, может быть, просто устав от всего этого.  
- Она пыталась уговорить меня покинуть Фронт. - Отвечает он.  
Юриппе хмурится, очевидно, что ей не нравится вся эта ситуация.  
- Уговаривать нас она перестала весьма давно, - Тихо говорит она, будто размышляя вслух. - Может быть, это потому, что ты — новенький?  
Дальше следует еще что-то, но Отонаши не может толком разобрать ее слова.  
- Ну ладно, - Юри закрывает свой ноутбук, видимо, решив, что разговор исчерпал себя. - На этом все, Отонаши-кун.  
Отонаши прощается с ней и покидает помещение, все еще не веря, что отделался так легко.

XxX  
- Отонаши-кун, - Парень резко разворачивается на месте, чтобы обнаружить за собой Тенши. Он даже не заметил, как та подобралась к нему на расстояние в несколько шагов. Витал ли он в облаках или она была настолько скрытна? Впрочем, сейчас у него нет времени на эти вопросы. Пусть Тенши и безоружна, это только иллюзия, - она может вывести его из строя быстрее, чем он — достать оружие.  
- Пожалуйста, успокойся. - Говорит ему Тенши. - Ты не будешь доставать оружие, я не буду атаковать, как насчет этого?  
- ...Ладно. - Со вздохом соглашается Отонаши, где-то в глубине чувствуя, что он еще об этом решении пожалеет.  
- Мы просто поговорим. - Продолжает обманчивый ангел, приближаясь к нему. И почему он вообще поверил ей? И верит до сих пор?  
Отонаши не отвечает ничего, настороженно следя за ней, наверное, чисто инстинктивно.  
- Я не причиню тебе вреда. - Тенши подошла к нему вплотную. - Почему бы нам не выйти наружу?  
Отонаши пожимает плечами и направляется за ней. Кто знает, может ее не устраивает школьный коридор как место для разговоров? Через некоторое время парню удается успокоиться и разрядить между ними воздух. Во всяком случае, со своей стороны. Тенши понять было весьма сложно. Наконец, она останавливается, неподалеку от того самого места, где он впервые очнулся в этом мире.  
Развернувшись, она оказывается лицом к лицу с ним.  
- Отонаши-кун, - Девушка пристально смотрит ему в глаза, снова этот требовательно-вопросительный взгляд. - Принял ли ты решение?  
Юзуру вдруг кажется, что и без его участия она уже знает ответ. Он тут же отметает эту мысль прочь — что за чушь.  
- ...Да. - Не слишком-то уверенно отвечает парень. Пусть он и не хотел оказаться в подобной ситуации так рано, он уже знает, что ответить ей.  
Ты не можешь удовлетворить всех — в любом случае, хоть кто-то будет недоволен.  
- Тогда скажи его мне, - Тенши требовательно придвигается к нему еще ближе.  
- Я согласен. - Глухо говорит Отонаши.  
- Это хорошо. - В тоне голоса девушки слышны нотки удовлетворения. - Было бы глупо с моей стороны переубеждать тебя, но я все же скажу, что дороги назад больше нет.  
- Знаю. - Отвечает Отонаши, не отступая. И снова, возможность уйти из этого мира перевесила его недоверие в отношении Тенши. Ему хотелось верить, что Тенши сдержит свое слово. Иначе... останется лишь эта война, не имеющая смысла и пощады, как и все остальные войны. И потерянное доверие Фронта, ведь он только что предал всех их, перейдя на сторону Тенши. Ему хотелось верить.  
- Тогда ладно. - Его вчерашний противник покрывает последние крохи расстояния между ними.  
- Тебе больше не надо бояться меня. - Говорит она, замечая его реакцию на сближение.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, девушка берет его за руку, потянув парня в сторону общежития. Заметив отсутствие участия с его стороны и удивленный взгляд, она останавливается, чтобы объяснить.  
- Возвращение к другим членам Фронта уже не является вариантом. Ты хочешь спать на улице?  
Отонаши тупо кивает, облегченный тем, что некоторые его мысли были неверными. Хотя, вообще, откуда они взялись?  
- Идем. - Тенши нетерпеливо тянет его за руку, но снова встречает сопротивление. Девушка повернулась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
- Эм, возможно, это не лучшее время... но я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени.  
Она кивает секунду спустя — в его просьбе был свой смысл.  
- Канаде. - Тенши снова тянет его за рукав, по какой-то причине спеша покинуть открытое пространство. - Зови меня так,... Юзуру.


End file.
